equal_lovefandomcom-20200214-history
＝LOVE
}}＝LOVE (イコールラブ Ikōrurabu), also known as Ikorabu (イコラブ) is a 12-member Japanese seiyuu idol group produced by Sashihara Rino. They are signed to Yoyogi Animation Academy and release their music under the Sacra Music label. They released their major first single ＝LOVE on September 6, 2017. Members *Otani Emiri *Oba Hana *Otoshima Risa *Saito Kiara *Saito Nagisa *Sasaki Maika *Satake Nonno *Takamatsu Hitomi (Center) *Takiwaki Shoko *Noguchi Iori *Morohashi Sana *Yamamoto Anna (Leader) Sister Groups * ≠ME History 2017 On January 28, Sashihara Rino held a press conference and announced that she would produce a seiyuu idol group and that member auditions would start. It was also announced that the group would sign with Yoyogi Animation Academy. The final examination of the audition was held on April 29 and 13 candidates passed. On the same day, it was announced that the group's name would be ＝LOVE (イコールラブ Ikōrurabu). 12 of the 13 candidates successfully signed contracts with the company. On August 5, they held their first live concert in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2017. On September 6, their debut single ＝LOVE was released. On September 25, their first regular show called "Ikorabu Dai Tokkun Chuu!" (イコラブ大特訓中!) started to run on live streaming service Showroom. Each episode aired once every two weeks and the MC was Shibata Hidetsugu. On October 4, a second web show called "=LOVE no Kitto Kimi da" (=LOVEのきっと君だ) started on other streaming service "FRESH LIVE". It aired weekly and required a paid subscription to watch. It had an incognito MC that didn't appear on camera and was called Love-sama, but later it became know that he was Morita Satoru from manzai duo "Sparrows". On October 7, their first regular weekly radio show called "Ikoraji "RADIO=LOVE" (イコラジ　“ＲＡＤＩＯ＝ＬＯＶＥ”) started on "Cho! A&G" internet radio. On December 6, 2nd single Bokura no Seifuku Christmas was released. 2018 On February 15-18, =LOVE members performed in their first stage play "Kemono Friends". It was based on the multimedia franchise by the same name. On March 24, =LOVE had a first overseas live in Taiwan in "Megaport Music Festival". On March 25, they also had their first solo live in Taiwan. On June 16, 3rd single Teokure Caution was released. On July 6th and July 7th they hold two lives in "Japan Expo 2018" in Paris. On July 16-22, =LOVE members performed in the second stage play "Girl Friend BETA". Yet another adaptation of a famous multimedia franchise. On August 2, it was announced that Sasaki Maika will take a break from group activities and won't participate in the promotions of 4th single. On August 3-5, they performed on all 3 days of TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL 2018. On September 6, they held a Debut 1st Anniversary Premium Event in Zepp Diver City Tokyo where they performed their 4th single for the first time. On October 17, 4th single Want you! Want you! was released. On November 12, audition for =LOVE's sister group was announced. On December 9, Sasaki Maika returned to group activities from her 4 months long hiatus. On December 23, they hold a christmas live at Galaxy Theater. 2019 On February 16, they hold their first concert at Hitomi Memorial Hall "Hajimemashite, ＝LOVE desu". it was announced that their fifth single will be released on April 24 and that they would make their first tour "Ima, Kono Fune ni nore!" On February 24, they hold a live at Galaxy Theater and they introduced they first sister group ≠ME. On April 5, =LOVE had a "SUPER SUNSHINE" special stage in "C3 in Shanghai 2019" event in Shangai. On April 6, a new weekly TV show called "Mezase! Programming Star ~Purosta★Kids Daishuugo~" where =LOVE and ≠ME members were regulars has started. On April 11, 13 and 19 they hold their first tour "Ima, Kono Fune ni nore !" in Nagoya, Osaka and Tokyo. On April 24, they released their fifth single Sagase Diamond Lily. On August 5, they hold a live at Tokyo Idol Festival. On August 17, they hold a live with their Sister Group ≠ME named "24 girls " in which they announced their 6th single will be released on October 30 and that ≠ME would get an original coupling song in it. On October 30, they released their 6th single Zurui yo Zurui ne. On December 25 they started their Winter tour in Sendai. Other tour dates: 2019.12.27 - Fukuoka, 2020.01.10 - Nagoya, 2020.01.12 - Osaka, 2020.01.17 - Tokyo. 2020 On March 8 they started their new tour titled "=LOVE Kanto Tour - 〜We are "Sweetie pie"〜♡". Tour dates: 3.8 - Tochigi, 3.29 - Ibaraki, 5.3 - Gunma, 6.20 - Tokyo. On April 29, they released their 7th single. Discography Singles #2017.09.06 ＝LOVE #2017.12.06 Bokura no Seifuku Christmas (僕らの制服クリスマス) #2018.05.16 Teokure Caution (手遅れcaution) #2018.10.17 Want you! Want you! #2019.04.24 Sagase Diamond Lily (探せ ダイヤモンドリリー) #2019.10.30 Zurui yo Zurui ne (ズルいよ ズルいね) #2020.04.29 CAMEO Official Social Media *Twitter *Youtube *Showroom *Ameba Blog *TikTok *Nico Nico Category:＝LOVE Category:Members Category:Otani Emiri Category:Oba Hana Category:Otoshima Risa Category:Saito Kiara Category:Saito Nagisa Category:Sasaki Maika Category:Satake Nonno Category:Takamatsu Hitomi Category:Takiwaki Shoko Category:Noguchi Iori Category:Morohashi Sana Category:Yamamoto Anna